


(Step)Mommy Dearest

by tsunamijenn



Series: Victor's Mama Kink [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha OC - Victor's dad, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But he's also not the sweet and adorable and good Canon!Victor, Infidelity, M/M, Mail Order Brides, Mail Order Yuuri, Mildly Dark!Victor, Minor Character Death, Mommy Kink, Not super dark, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy Kink, Step Mother/Son Relationship, Step-mom Yuuri, Victor and Yuri are half-siblings, Victor is NOT pleased
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunamijenn/pseuds/tsunamijenn
Summary: "I'm sorry, what? What the fuck do you mean I'm going to have a new omega mother? Who said I needed one? I don't need one. No one can replace mom because there's no one else as perfect as she was. When have you even had the time to meet a new person? For fucks sake, she only died 5 months ago. It wouldn't hurt you to take some time to pretend like you cared by properly mourning the loss of your mate."Victor slammed the book down on the side table and began to stomp out of the room, filling it with enraged pheromones as he went. As he opened the door, he turned back and scowled."Besides, I'm a 16 year old, fully presented alpha. It's not like I need another maternal figure in my life. I'm all grown up. I'm not emotionally stunted or developmentally challenged from a lack of a dam in my life. So whoever it is that thinks they can weasel their way into our life can fuck off."With that, he walked out and slammed the door behind him.Victor is bitter when his father brings a new omega into their life, essentially a stranger at that. However, Victor soon finds his opinions changing as he begins to yearn for that which is so close, but still so far out of his grasp.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the Step-Mom Omega Yuuri/Step-Son Alpha Victor idea was something that popped up in discord, and was an idea I initially thought would be interesting to explore, since it would be a new challenge for me to try writing (branching out from the standard fluff I feel most comfortable with). However, the ideas started turning darker and darker as it was talked about. I made a valiant effort into thinking how I'd write something like that, but couldn't bring myself to write a full blown dark Victuuri story (I am soft and fluffy like a marshmallow at heart). So I decided to write a softer version of the idea. There will still be some darker than usual concepts for me, but nothing too drastic. So yeah, read the tags. I'll update as I finalize the overall plot line and post more, since I have several ideas atm.
> 
> When she has time, the lovely [Philatos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos) will be writing the dark version (aka, more along the lines of what was originally discussed in discord)
> 
> **Not tagging as underage since Victor is of legal age for Russia**

"Mr. Nikiforov, you and your son need to prepare for the inevitable. We've done all we can, but your mate's Adenocarcinoma is too far advanced for us to do anything other than pain management. The chemo and radiation therapies are no longer working."

 

"Isn't there anything else you can do? Any other surgeries? Anything at all?!"

 

"While yes, surgery is still technically an option, it is not a viable one. As we've discovered from her previous surgeries, the cancer has spread to so many places in her body that even if we successfully remove all the main cancerous glandular tissue masses, there are still other smaller masses floating around in her body that will re-grow. Not only that, but her body is weakening, and I do not know if it could safely handle the stress of being put under anesthesia and cut open again."

 

"But...she could still recover, right? There are medical miracles, right?"

 

"Medical miracles do happen, yes, but it is not healthy to place all of your faith into such a minuscule probability. We can always hope, Mr. Nikiforov, but I need you and your son to also be prepared for the worst."

 

* * *

 

13 weeks later, Magdalina Nikiforov was dead. Sergei and Victor had a small sliver of peace knowing that her final days had been free from pain, thanks to all of the medications the hospital had put in her IV bags.

 

Her last breaths were taken as she was surrounded by her family...her alpha sitting at her bedside holding her right hand and slowly turning her wedding band, and her son cuddled to her chest, wrapped in her other arm. Both men surrounding her in their soothing scents as she peacefully passed on.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Sergei walked into the library to find Victor lounging in a chair reading.

 

"Victor, can I speak with you for a moment."

 

Victor waved his dad over as he finished reading his current page.

 

"Yeah, dad? What's up?"

 

Sergei walked over and gingerly sat in the chair next to Victor. Victor smelled a slight trace of fear in his father's scent, but brushed it off.

 

"I just...I know this might seem sudden for you, but I just wanted to let you know that you might have a new omega mother soon. I've been feeling like it's time to have an omega's influence in this house again."

 

Victor froze, before he bookmarked his page and slowly turned to glare at his dad. His scent turned sour and Sergei leaned back imperceptibly.

 

"I'm sorry, what? What the fuck do you mean I'm going to have a new omega mother? Who said I needed one? I don't need one. No one can replace mom because there's no one else as perfect as she was. When have you even had the time to meet a new person? For fucks sake, she only died 5 months ago. It wouldn't hurt you to take some time to pretend like you cared by properly mourning the loss of your mate."

 

Victor slammed the book down on the side table and began to stomp out of the room, filling it with enraged pheromones as he went. As he opened the door, he turned back and scowled.

 

"Besides, I'm a 16 year old, fully presented alpha. It's not like I need another maternal figure in my life. I'm all grown up. I'm not emotionally stunted or developmentally challenged from a lack of a dam in my life. So whoever it is that thinks they can weasel their way into our life can fuck off."

 

With that, he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

Several weeks later, Sergei was rushing Victor out the front door.

 

"Victor, we need to get going or we're gonna be late!"

 

Victor came running down the stairs and together they piled into the car. Once they were on the road, Victor turned to question his dad.

 

"Where are we going anyways? You've been secretive and weird all week."

 

"Remember a while ago, when I mentioned the possibility of a new omega mother soon?"

 

Victor stilled, feeling his pulse start to race and his mood and scent sour.

 

"Yes..."

 

"Well...we're going to pick him up at the airport."

 

Victor froze in shock, before he turned to hiss at his father.

 

" _What?!_ "

 

"His name is Yuuri Katsuki, and he's from Japan."

 

Victor's jaw dropped.

 

"A _male_ omega? From Japan? Are you _kidding_ me?! How the hell did you even meet someone from Japan? What are they, some mail-order omega bride bullshit?"

 

Sergei refused to meet Victor's incessed glare, but couldn't help the tinge of pink that formed on his cheeks and nose. Victor immediately took note of the change in his father's expression and scent. As he continued to stare, the gears in his head fell into alignment and everything dawned on him.

 

" _No_...no no no...you...you have got to be _kidding me_ ! I cannot believe my mother has been dead for less than a year, and you're already ordering some omega from a online catalogue like _livestock_ . This is _insane_. Let me out! Let me out of this car right now!"

 

Victor fumbled with his seatbelt, but Sergei reached over and slapped his son's hands away.

 

"Victor, calm down. You're not getting out of the car while it's moving, and on the highway nonetheless. Stop being dramatic."

 

" _Dramatic?!_ " Victor screeched. "You're the one that _ordered_ an omega so soon after your mate's death. Don't you _dare_ talk to me about being dramatic. I didn't ask for this. I do _not_ want any part of this bullshit scheme to make our family whole and happy again, or whatever it is you think you're accomplishing."

 

Sergei took a deep breath in and out, trying not to let himself get riled up by the aggressive pheromones Victor was filling the car with.

 

"Victor, I'm not trying to replace your mother. She was wonderful and I loved her very much. But with her being gone, I've realized how much I depended on her without even realizing. I hate basic cleaning, my cooking and baking skills are subpar, and I've spectacularly messed up several load of laundry...in the washing machine...while following the instructions."

 

Victor turned to look out the window, sick of the sight of his father.

 

"So hire a fucking maid. We aren't filthy rich, but we're definitely not living paycheck to paycheck either. You don't need a new mate just to do those things."

 

The car was filled with silence before Sergei whispered into the silence.

 

"Victor, I'm lonely."

 

Victor's head snapped around at the sudden vulnerable tone of Sergei's voice.

 

"Wha-?"

 

"Your mother and I had been together since our school years. We were each other's firsts for every major life milestone. First relationship, first kiss, first love, first sexual partner...everything. She was truly my everything. And now she's gone. I know this might not be the healthiest way to go about it, but I'm sad, the house is empty, and I miss the warmth of a house filled with contented omega pheromones.

 

"A-And Yuuri wasn't a split second decision, believe it or not. He just...looking at his profile, it just seemed like a good fit, no matter how long I thought about it or how many other profiles I looked at.

 

"I, as you said, am looking for someone that can help with maid-type duties around the house, as well as someone be a personal companion. Yuuri grew up living in his parent's business, so he's good with chores and hospitality. But his town is small, and business is slowly dying as people move to bigger cities. His family's business is actually the last of its kind. He put himself on the website so that he wouldn't be an extra person for his family to take care of, and so that his parents would get the money when someone paid for him."

 

Victor paused, unsure of what to say.

 

"That's...brave and stupid. There's no way to guarantee what kind of person would pay for an omegan bride online."

 

Sergei gave a small smile.

 

"I agree. And that's why I'm hoping he'll like living with us. I know it'll be a change for all of us. I don't expect you to call him mom, or papa, or anything other than his name. Just...please be kind to him. He gave up a lot in an attempt to help his family. I just don't want that effort to go to waste."

 

Victor returned to looking out the window.

 

"Whatever. I guess his reasons are noble or some shit, but I still think he's stupid for what he did, and I still think it's way too early for you to fucking move on, but I obviously don't get to have an opinion on the subject, so you do you."

 

Sergei reached into the pocket on the back of his seat, and plopped a packet of papers onto Victor's lap.

 

"Here, this is his file. Give it a quick read. I think you'll like him if you just give him a chance."

 

Sergei returned his attention to the road, while Victor stared at the papers on his lap as if they had personally offended him. He frowned and flicked his eyes between the papers and his dad. When Sergei made no attempt to acknowledge the looks or continue the conversation, Victor begrudgingly opened the file. He didn't make it 10 seconds before he lost his shit.

 

"He's only 21 years old?! He's so young he could practically be your son for fucks sake! What the hell dad?!"

 

* * *

 

Sergei and Victor stood outside of the international arrivals door. Suddenly, Sergei shook Victor's shoulder and pointed.

 

"There. That's him."

 

Victor followed the line from his father's finger and his gaze landed on the most unassuming Asian man Victor had ever seen. He had shaggy black hair, chunky blue half rimmed glasses, and a mask over his mouth and nose. He was walking with his shoulders hunched forward and his eyes were frantically darting around.

 

Victor turned to say something to his dad when he realized he was standing by himself. He turned his head back and noticed Sergei walking towards Yuuri. He let out an exasperated sigh as his head and eyes lolled back before walking towards the pair. As he got closer, he was shocked to hear Yuuri speaking in accented Russian. As he approached, his father stepped to the side to make introductions.

 

"Ah, here he is. Yuuri, this is my son, Victor."

 

Victor stopped in his tracks as he took in the man standing before him. The hair and glasses were the same, but at the closer distance, he was stunned by the man's warm, shining eyes framed by long, dark lashes. His mask had been pulled down under his jaw and his smile was small but sweet. He was also holding himself fully upright and with confidence Victor hadn't thought possible from his initial impression.

 

What shocked him more was the sudden pressure increase that was forming in his pants.

 

Yuuri folded his hands in front of his waist and gave a small bow.

 

"Privet, my name is Yuuri Katsuki. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure this is all a bit much for a strong, mature young man as yourself, but I promise to be flexible as I try to fit myself into your lives."

 

Victor mentally shook himself out of his stupor. He grunted in acknowledgement before turning and walking away.

 

Sergei sighed and gave Yuuri an apologetic smile.

 

"Sorry about him. His mother passed away this past year from cancer, so it was not a peaceful death. He still hasn't gotten over it, and now he fears you're here to take her place."

 

Yuuri's breath hitched.

 

"I'm so sorry! I had no idea! He probably hates me for just being here. Do you think he’ll always hate me? I never wanted to make anyone’s life worse by my presence! What if- "

 

Sergei rested his hand on Yuuri's shoulder to calm the panicky omega.

 

"It's ok, you had no way of knowing. I just wanted to be upfront and honest with you. He's normally such a kind and polite young man, but he's been through a lot and hasn't been coping well."

 

Yuuri took a deep breath and shakily placed his hands over Sergei’s and squeezed.

 

"Thank you for the warning. I can't imagine going through something like that. While obviously my position technically does make me his new mother, his step-mother, that's not my purpose in being here. I'd never try to replace her, nor should she be forgotten now that I'm in his life.”

 

Yuuri looked sadly after the young man walking away. He could practically see the distress rolling off Victor in waves.

 

“I'd honestly just be happy if we could end up as good friends.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri explores his new living situation, and an attempt at peace almost ends in disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted my latest surrogacy chapter, watched the newest GoT episode, and was still feeling inspired, especially after reading the awesome comments you guys left on the first chapter...so I busted this chapter out in like, 2 hours. But now it's 1:49am, and I'm sleepy, so I'm posting this without any re-reading to check for small errors. So if you notice anything, please let me know.

The drive back to the Nikiforov house was tense and silent. Victor felt like he was practically drowning in conflicting emotions, and his constantly changing scent was not hiding that fact. Sergei felt torn between the excitement of having Yuuri around, and the fear that bringing Yuuri into their home would drive an irreversible wedge between father and son. Yuuri was scared that his existence would prove to be too much for Victor, causing Sergei to have to choose between his son and his new omega...and while he'd never want to come between family, he also knew that he was far from home with nowhere else to go should things go bad.

 

Eventually, Sergei cracked all the windows open, the mix of unpleasant scents becoming too overwhelming for everyone.

 

The moment they pulled into the garage and the car was turned off, Victor practically ran into the house and locked himself in his room. Distress oozed off Yuuri, but Sergei did his best to flood the area around them with calming pheromones.

 

Sergei wrapped his arm around Yuuri's shoulder and pulled him close.

 

"You've done nothing wrong, I promise. Just...give him time. And if he causes any serious problems, let me know. I know he's been through a lot, but that will never justify impolite behavior towards someone that has never done anything to him."

 

Yuuri gave a wobbly smile and nodded. Once Yuuri's scent started to even back out, Sergei took a step back to allow Yuuri his own person space and clapped his hands together.

 

"Alright. Now that we've dealt with enough raging hormones for the day, let's give you a tour of the house!"

 

Sergei and Yuuri walked through the common areas, the living room, dining room, and kitchen, before returning to the living room and pointing to the right.

 

"The rooms are split in this house. The master suite and Victor's bedroom and bathroom are down that hallway there. But I promise, they are not directly next to each other, so unless you scream bloody murder or play excessively loud music, you can't hear what's happening in the other bedroom."

 

Sergei turned and pointed to the left.

 

"Then down this other hallway are all the other  rooms. There's another small bathroom, my office, my ex-mates office, and Victor's 'whatever he does in there' room. We also have a decent size room we added on in the back a few years ago to use as a library, with lots of books, a small bar, and a pool table. A man cave, if you will...but we don't scream at a TV while watching sports...at least not in that room."

 

Sergei took a step to the left and held out his hand.

 

"Shall we?"

 

Yuuri reached out and took Sergei's hand, and smiled a bigger and more genuine smile. After peeking in three of the four rooms, Sergei opened the fourth and gestured for Yuuri to enter.

 

"This used to be Victor's mother's office. It'll be yours now. We haven't touched it since she died, but it's pointless to keep a perfectly good room unused. Maybe if there was another empty room, but there's not. Feel free to take a look around and think of some ideas. Once you're more settled, Victor and I will go through any of her personal effects still left in here, and then you can design and decorate as you please."

 

Yuuri took a good look around the room, and noticed one of the corners was oddly empty. An idea popped into his mind, but he kept it to himself.

 

The two passed back through the living room and towards the bedrooms. Yuuri laughed as they approached the doors. A variety of stickers and posters littered one of the doors.

 

"Obviously you can see which is Victor's room, and which is not."

 

Sergei turned and gestured to another nearby door.

 

"That's Victor's bathroom. There's a door to the hallway, but also one that connects into his bedroom, so the outer door is usually locked. Any guests visiting use the one by the offices."

 

They turned the corner and Sergei opened the last door. Yuuri stepped through the doorway and was surprised at the size of the room. A large canopy bed sat in the middle, the drapes tied off against the pillars. As Yuuri's eyes passed over the mattress, his face scrunched up in confusion.

 

"Ummm...what's that large bump in the middle of the bed?"

 

Sergei blushed as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

"Oh, um, that's uh...that's a bed divider. The um, company I found you with provides them to their uh, customers. I don't have a spare bed for you to sleep on, but I also wanted to give you some semblance of space...without forcing you to sleep on the couch. That way, even though we'll be sleeping in the same bed, you will have that small barrier separating us. Then once you feel more comfortable around me, it can be removed."

 

Sergei stepped forward and caressed Yuuri's face.

 

"I'll do my best not to rush you, but I do hope you'll feel comfortable soon. You're even more beautiful in person, and I can't wait to treat you the way such a stunning creature as yourself deserves."

 

Yuuri felt his entire face flush red. After a few moments, he dared to rub his cheeks into the hands still holding his head. A quiet but possessive growl was the immediate response.

 

"I appreciate the offer, and I do want to use it initially. But I'm also not under any false impressions. I know why I'm here. If I wasn't truly ok with the concept, I wouldn't have put my profile online, no matter how much my family needed money...nor would they have forced me. But you seem like a good guy, and at least based off of my first impressions, I feel safe entrusting myself to you. Not entirely yet, but if things continue as they are now, I can't imagine it taking too long."

 

Sergei's face lit up at that admission. The sappy smile remained as he finished showing Yuuri the rest of the master suite.

 

Once the tour was done, they fetched Yuuri's belongings and began unpacking. Once they had all the necessities put away, they sat on the bed and took a break.

 

"Other than our family pictures and other memories, nothing is especially sacred in this house. We're just a couple of alpha's that have no sense of style other than our clothes. If you want to move or rearrange or anything else, just let me know, and I'll help however I can."

 

Yuuri reached over to grasp Sergei's hand and squeezed.

 

"Thank you. And I appreciate it, but I think it would be best for me to adapt to your living situation, not for you all to adapt to me. Once we're all in a better place together, then I'll consider the idea of making some changes."

 

Yuuri suddenly stood and glanced around.

 

"Do you mind if I go back out and explore some more?"

 

"Sure, if you want to. I'm going to take a shower, so just holler if you need me."

 

Yuuri nodded before quickly walking out of their bedroom.  _ I just need the right base. _

 

* * *

 

Yuuri bounded back into the bedroom just as Sergei was finishing getting dressed.

 

"Sergei, there's a square folding table in the garage. Does it have any purpose, or could I take it into what is to be my personal room?"

 

"Sure, go ahead. Uh, do you want to move it now?"

 

"Please? I promise not to go through anything else in the room right now. There's just something I'd like to do...and no, I won't tell you what. It's a surprise for you and Victor. Would that be acceptable?"

 

"Sure, I guess. Let me know if you need anything. I'm going to start making some dinner. Do you have any specific allergies or dislikes? Or any requests?"

 

Yuuri shook his head. 

 

"Thank you! And no, I don't have any allergies or anything. I actually like trying new foods. And since today has been rough, to say the least, I'd like it if you cooked whatever are the favorite foods for your family."

 

Yuuri bowed and muttered another quick and quiet "Thank you" before scurrying to the corner to grab one of his unopened suitcases. He rolled the suitcase away, pausing only to run out into the garage to grab the table. Once all the necessary supplies were piled into the room, he began.

 

* * *

 

About an hour later, Victor emerged from his room, drawn out by the smell of pirozhki and pelmeni. As he neared the living room, he noticed Yuuri staring at the large number of pictures sitting on and around the fireplace. Victor took a step back and plastered himself to the hallway wall, curious as to what the new omega was up to. After glancing around several times to see if anyone was watching, Yuuri reached up and grabbed a framed picture of Magdalina, before shoving it under his hoodie and slinking away.

 

_ What the FUCK is he doing with that picture of mom?! I knew it. I'm going to kill him. Dad was wrong. He is definitely trying to get rid of mom's presence in this house. _

 

Peeling himself off the wall, he stormed across the living room and into the hallway Yuuri had disappeared down. When he saw his mother's office door open, the light on, and shuffled noises coming from inside, he snapped.

 

Enraged pheromones flooded out of his body as slammed the door open in search of his enemy. He heard a quiet "Eep!" come from the corner, so he turned and snarled.

 

By the time the red in his eyes faded enough to comprehend what he was seeing, Yuuri was curled on the floor, quivering in terror and displaying his unblemished neck in an act of submission. What shocked Victor though was the display behind Yuuri.

 

A small square table was pushed into the corner with a red cloth covering the surface and hanging low, close to the ground. On the table was an intricate and ornate wooden display. The open doors on the front left the multiple shelves inside visible. On said shelves were several small vases of flowers, an incense holder, and several other small, random items...and centered in the middle of everything was the picture of Magdalina, and lower and in front of that, a picture of what appeared to be a much younger Yuuri holding a small dog.

 

Victor's piercing gaze fell back onto the still cowering omega.

 

"What the  _ fuck _ is all that? What the  _ hell _ are you doing with my mother's picture?!"

 

Yuuri refused to look up as he held his hands up in an attempt to placate the infuriated alpha.

 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I wanted to make it a surprise for you and your father! It's a Japanese shrine to memorialize the dead!"

 

"Explain!!"

 

"It's called a 'Butsudon'. It's used for pay respects to family members who have died. It's a shrine commonly found in temples and homes in Japanese Buddhist cultures, which is what I grew up in. While there are many variations to the displays and their meanings, traditional Japanese beliefs associate the Butsudan as the house of the Buddha as well as any deceased relatives enshrined within it. I brought this small one with me when I moved here to keep my old dog close to my heart, and when I learned about your mother's recent passing, I wanted to show you that my coming here was never to take her place...that I only wanted to be a new addition...t-that I think it would be cruel if anyone ever asked you to forget about such an important person in your life..."

 

Yuuri wobbled for a moment before he stood up straight, clenched his fists at his side, and stared into Victor's heated glare...before bending at the waist in a perfect 90° bow.

 

"I swear I had no intention of trying to offend or upset either you or your father, but if I have, I truly apologize for my actions! I realize it's not your tradition, so it might not hold as much meaning to you, but I was hoping you would understand, even if you couldn't fully comprehend, the honor and reverence I'm attempting to bestow upon her. Thought she is a stranger to me, she still had you two...she still had a family. And based on what I could infer from what your father said earlier, she fought as hard as she could to stay with you here. That is a strength I can respect, no matter how unknown a person is to me.

 

"But if it is something you do not like, I will return the photo to its original location above the fireplace, and spend my days apologizing for going beyond what was acceptable for me to do."

 

Victor stared dumbfounded at the omega as his brain attempted to process the words through his irritation.

 

"I...I suppose that's a reasonable explanation….and it is kinda pretty..."

 

Yuuri unfolded himself slightly and looked up at Victor, his expression hopeful. Unfortunately, the look re-raised Victor's hackles.

 

"B-But don't ever touch my mother's pictures or belongings ever again without permission. Got it?!"

 

Yuuri smiled and nodded vigorously.

 

* * *

 

Sergei smiled as he watched his son flounder around Yuuri. He had heard the yelling and had run to make sure nothing bad happened, but stopped just outside the doorway. He was pleased as he watched Yuuri's actions, words, and very mild placating pheromones successfully calm Victor's rage.

 

He silently slipped away to finish setting up for dinner before he was noticed and ruined the moment.  _ I don't know how much I'll ever really believe like he does, but I think that shine will be beneficial to us all. It's an incredibly kind gesture. _ As he plated the food, he smirked to himself.  _ I knew he would like him if he just gave Yuuri a chance. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want the spicy-ness to go up next chapter, and I know how I want to do that, but it'll require a bit of a time jump, and I've always sucked at those (they always end up feeling way too rushed) so bear with me as I try to iron out the outline for the next chapter!
> 
> Again, thank you for reading my drabble! Please comment, good or bad (if bad, at least be constructive/nice about it) and let me know what you think!  
> I also promise to respond to everyone's comments on the first chapter once I'm not struggling to keep my eyes open 😴
> 
> G'night!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...in which I do my best to make your shipping decisions harder.
> 
> Also, I'm currently in the middle of the Caribbean on a cruise, so while I was focused on my writing, there's only so much focus that can be had while laying on a chair in the sun with unlimited drinks 🛳🍹  
> So if you see any errors, please point them out. Please and thank you!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very emotionally whiplash-y chapter, so I wanted to give you a heads up. I don't think it's too particularly bad, nothing especially graphic or anything, but Yuuri and Victor discuss the death of those close to them, and it's very deep, and I made myself cry when writing it. When I sent it to Philatos, who often abuses Yuuri in her darker stories, she responded with:
> 
> NOOOOOOOO  
> OK LIKE  
> I hurt yuuri often  
> But I can't do this  
> 😭😭😭😭😭
> 
> You have been warned. Proceed with caution.  
> And if you're really concerned, I wrote a super brief summary of the worst part in the end notes.

It took around a month, but the Nikiforov household was able to find and settle into a new 'normal' routine.

 

Yuuri took no active role in parenting Victor, only enforcing rules and guidelines set forth by Sergei. At first, Victor had been vehemently against listening to Yuuri for any reason, but one stern talking to behind closed doors with Sergei had immediately changed that mindset. Yuuri avoided Sergei's office for days afterwards, the overwhelming stench of aggressive and pissed off alpha pheromones permeating the room, even with the windows open to air out the space.

 

He had also taken complete control of household chores. He had watched in horror as Sergei dumped a huge amount of detergent into the washer and flooded the laundry room in bubbles. He had cringed as Sergei left the heat on the stove too high and burned food to the bottom of the pan, ruining the cookware. He very quickly memorized the family's favorite Russian dishes, then banned the alphas from using anything more than a butter knife. Both had initially argued against their banishment, but when Yuuri's cooking resulted in a much more edible outcome, they had begrudgingly accepted. Sergei had sulked for days, feeling like a failure of an alpha, until Yuuri surprised him with breakfast in bed...and their first kiss.

 

It was brief, just a quick peck on the lips, but Sergei instantly acknowledged the significance of Yuuri being comfortable enough to take the first major romantic step forward. His mood had instantly bounced back, and he had asked for another, but Yuuri squeaked in embarrassment and ran away. Two days later, Yuuri threw a folded piece of paper on Sergei's desk while he was working, Yuuri's entire face and neck flushed red. Sergei paused, picked up the paper and unfolded it, then dropped it the instant he finished reading and rushed around the desk to gather Yuuri in his arms.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

Yuuri nodded.

 

"I'm sure."

 

Sergei searched Yuuri's face for any sign of hesitation, but seeing none, grabbed Yuuri's cheeks and swooped in for a deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues danced around each other as they drew each other in closer, closing any gaps between them.

 

The next day, Sergei bought a small frame and framed the note, placing it on top of his nightstand in their bedroom so he could see it every morning and every night.

 

_ I'm sorry I ran away before...I was being unreasonable. I like you and I trust you, and I don't want you to misunderstand my feelings. I liked kissing you, and I'd like to do it more. There's no need to ask like last time. Please kiss me whenever and as often as you'd like! _

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was about to open the door to his office when he heard sniffles inside the room. His hand paused just inches from the handle as he tried to listen.

 

"...miss you mom...dad...happy...new omega...not actually a bad person...kind..."

 

Yuuri smiled as he realized Victor was using the shrine to speak to his mother. Victor had refused to visit her grave since her death, so Yuuri was pleased that the teen was taking steps to come to terms with her passing and slowly healing in his own way.

 

Yuuri silently crept back down the hallway, then walked back towards his door again, this time with heavier footsteps to announce his presence. He opened the door a tad slower than usual, giving Victor an extra second or two to compose himself.

 

"Oh, Victor! I didn't realize you were in here. Am I interrupting something? I can leave and come back if you'd like some more time alone. I didn't have anything particularly important to do in here right now."

 

Victor swiped at his eyes and cleared his throat.

 

"No, uh...ahem...I was uh, I was just leaving. Yeah."

 

"Oh, well you're free to stay if you'd like, I don't mind the company. Even I'd you don't want to talk about anything, a companionable silence is still nice. Otherwise, I hope you have a good rest of your morning. I'm sure you have lots of plans for your weekend."

 

Victor grunted, but walked towards the door. He stepped through the doorway and pulled the door to shut it behind him...only to pause about an inch before the latch clicked.

 

Yuuri watched out of the corner of his eyes as the door minutely opened and closed with Victor's indecision. A few moments later, Victor popped his head in.

 

"Um...I know this is probably really random, but why put a picture of your old dog in a shrine? Was he really that important to you? I mean, I guess he was, but then how did you move on from missing him so much? How does seeing his picture every day not just make the pain worse?"

 

Yuuri gestured for Victor to sit in the extra chair and handed him a cup of tea.

 

"There's a long version, and a short version. Which would you prefer?"

 

"Uh...long, I guess. I'd like to hear your reasoning, and I'd probably understand better if you explained more."

 

"Are you sure? I don't want to cut into any plans you might have?"

 

Victor grimaced.

 

"I'm sure, ok?"

 

"Ok, It's just, I don't want to bore you or anything if you have friends waiting on you…"

 

Victor's face twitched as he attempted to contain the emotions that were bubbling to the surface, before he lost control and they erupted.

 

"I don't have any plans, ok?! No one wants to hang out with the sad asshole that had a sick, cancerous parent, so just tell me the damn story!"

 

Yuuri fought to maintain a neutral expression through Victor's outburst.  _ There's a lot more emotional baggage crushing him than I thought. Hopefully if I tell him my dark and twisty, he'll feel comfortable opening up to me. He definitely needs someone he can talk to about all this. Keeping all that pent up in not healthy. _

 

"Long version it is. Ok, so believe it or not, I was a very sickly child. Nothing major, but my immune system was weak, so I got colds often. Because of this, I missed a lot of school, so my mom ended up homeschooling me for a few years until my immune system got stronger. But once I returned to normal school, I was that weird, sick kid that was homeschooled. No one wanted to be my friend. I also gained weight easily, so I was picked on a lot when I was a kid.

 

"Because of all this, I developed anxiety and depression at a rather young age. My parents took me to a therapist, which definitely helped...having someone professionally trained to help me sort through my jumbled, fucked up thoughts and emotions was great...but it didn't help for the rest of the time I wasn't in the therapist's office, cuz I was still alone.

 

"My parents consulted several different people, and decided that I needed something to focus on. So they got me a puppy...my little Vicchan. He was exactly what I needed. Unconditional, un-judgemental love. And because he was a puppy, he needed my help to go out, to be properly trained, to be fed and watered, all that stuff. It gave me a sense of importance and purpose in life, since he relied on me for everything. And I don't know if it's all dogs, or if he was just special, but he had a knack for knowing when my mood was spiraling before I was even aware. He'd jump in my lap and wiggle in excitement, barking and licking my face until I was laughing at his antics, the bad thoughts gone from my mind.

 

"Over the years, I grew as a person because of that little dog. I was able to find the good things about myself and my life and circumstances. And with that came confidence in myself, and then respect from my classmates. Yes, some still picked on me, but most of them stopped when they realized their taunts were no longer affecting me as much."

 

Yuuri paused and took a shaky breath.

 

"But then the accident happened. I had let him out to go to the bathroom, but something caught his attention, and he ran off...something he had never done before. He was so small, a-and I guess t-that's why they didn't see him, b-b-but..."

 

Yuuri's words broke off as he sniffled. A tear fell down his face as he tried to reign in his sadness.

 

"...b-b-but he got h-hit by a...a car...they d-didn't even s-stop to s-s-see if he was ok...they just l-left him, b-bloody and b-b-broken in the middle of the ro-road."

 

A sob wracked his body at the memory. 

 

"A n-n-neighbor eventually s-saw him and rushed him to the vet a-and called us on his way. We g-got there as quick as we could, b-but he hadn't gotten help quick enough. H-His legs, several ribs, and his j-jaw were all broken. They said they could try surgery, but with his older age a-and any other internal injuries that he might have, they weren't sure what his quality of life would be like if he even made it through the n-night. I walked around and laid on the ground next to him, his whimpers and cries of pain shattered my heart...a-and I just cried with him. I pulled myself together just long enough to tell everyone I didn't want him to s-suffer."

 

Yuuri's body stilled, but the tears flowed down his face.

 

"I h-held his little paws as gently as I could as they administered a high dose of pain medication to ease his way, and t-then...then as they injected pentobarbital, a s-s-seizure medication. In large doses, it quickly renders a pet unconscious. It s-shut down his heart and brain functions within minutes. I can only hope his last moments were free from suffering…I-I like to think it was, because he stopped crying at the end, and just...just  _ looked _ at me with those same, big, loving eyes like always, and gave my hand one last lick before he closed his eyes..."

 

Yuuri buried his face in his hands and cried. The smell of distressed omega flooded the room as Yuuri re-lived the painful memories.

 

The smell of Yuuri's scent souring was like a sledgehammer to Victor's chest. He felt like his heart and lungs were being squeezed by the overwhelming sadness of Yuuri's scent. Before he even made a conscious decision, Victor's body was pumping out comforting pheromones, doing everything possible to overcome the distress. When his mind caught up to his alpha instincts, he realized his sole desire was to ensure Yuuri felt safe and comforted.  _ It's not the same as losing a parent, but he's felt loss, in his own way. And it's obviously very painful for him...yet he dredged up those memories...for me. For what? To show that I wasn't alone in my misery. I don't know. But it doesn't seem like he's got any ulterior motives...his reaction and scent are all too real. Fuck, shit, how do I get him to stop crying?! I've never had to deal with something like this before! _

 

Victor floundered for a couple moments, unsure of how to calm the distraught omega, before his mind snapped and his inner alpha took over. 

 

He quickly stood and dropped Yuuri's zabuton in front of the shrine, then walked over to Yuuri. He grabbed Yuuri's wrists and pulled him until he was standing. Yuuri's legs shook, a mix of emotional exhaustion and surprise. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and half supported, half dragged the omega back to the shrine. Victor sat on the cushion and pulled Yuuri into his lap, then shoved Yuuri's face into his neck, so that the omega wouldn't be able to focus on anything except Victor's pheromones. At the same time, he gently ran his hands up and down Yuuri's back gently.

 

"Shh, it's ok, it's ok. Stop crying, please. I've never been the one to comfort someone else before. Um, I'm sure Vicchan wouldn't want you to cry like this, right? He's in a better place, where there is no pain, no suffering. Oh jeez, I have no idea what I'm doing or if I'm helping!"

 

They sat cuddled together for several minutes before Yuuri finally started to calm down. Eventually, his sobs turned into deprecated laughter.

 

"I'm sorry. You came to me with a genuine concern and  _ you _ end up being the one helping  _ me _ ."

 

Victor tried to shrug it off nonchalantly, but failed.

 

"Everyone has moments. Though I'm not gonna lie, that didn't exactly help me feel better. How am I supposed to believe I'll get better if you're still this sad, emotional disaster so many years later?"

 

Yuuri snorted.

 

"Because the sad, emotional disaster that I am now is leagues better than what I used to be. The smallest things would set me off, and I couldn't stop crying for hours. You asked how I moved on...how I could look at his picture? Because of what you said just before, actually. I keep his picture to remind me of the good times we shared, and that to drag out his life just for my sake would've been cruel."

 

Yuuri gave himself a mental slap and started releasing his own soothing pheromones.

 

"Your mom had cancer. I obviously don't know the details, but your dad mentioned how he begged and pleaded for the doctors to do surgery, but they advised against it. It was the same concept with Vicchan. To put either my dog or your mother through painful, grueling surgery, with no idea what the outcome would be, just so that  _ we _ feel better, even though we're not the ones directly suffering...that would be cruel. It doesn't mean it's an easy or comfortable decision to make, but it's what's best for  _ them _ in the end. She'll always be in your heart, just like Vicchan will be in mine. We do all that we can to remember them, but thank god, or the universe, or whatever you believe in, that they're no longer miserable. It might be slow, and everyone is different, but time really does heal all wounds. And to be honest, it'll probably never go away entirely...but you'll find ways to cope. And if you ever need anything, someone to listen to or a shoulder to cry on, come find me. I know a dog isnt the same as a parent, but I can probably sympathize better than anyone else, outside of your father. Sound ok?"

 

Victor buried his face in Yuuri's neck and nodded.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri spend the night pondering ways to help cheer Victor up, long term. The next day, Yuuri approached his alpha.

 

"Sergei, I have a question slash request for you. What do you think of- "

 

* * *

 

Yuuri grabbed Victor's arm and dragged him out the door.

 

"Come on, we gotta get going. Your dad said he'd drop us off."

 

Victor followed along, but was wary.

 

"The last time I was dragged somewhere as a surprise, you arrived. And while it's not a bad thing now, it was then. So can you please just tell me what we're doing?"

 

Yuuri gave Victor a huge, dazzling smile. 

 

"Nope! But I promise, unless you're a heathen, you'll definitely enjoy this surprise."

 

As Yuuri and Victor clambered into the back seat, Yuuri pulled out a bandana and some sound canceling headphones.  Victor gave Yuuri the stink eye. 

 

"What...the fuck...is that for…?"

 

Yuuri smile got bigger and brighter.

 

"It's a surprise, but if you can hear or see, it'll ruin the surprise. Now be a good boy and just let me do this."

 

Victor snapped at Yuuri's hands when they got close to his head, but the omega just bopped the alpha lightly on the head. Sergei guffawed at his son's sudden expression of shock and disbelief.

 

"Oh stop that. I know you'll like it. Just trust Yuuri, ok?"

 

Victor sighed and rolled his eyes, but leaned his head towards Yuuri. After his two main senses were blocked, they took off. When they arrived, Yuuri helped Victor fumble out of the car and into a building. As they walked, Victor wrinkled his nose.

 

"It smells in here. What is that? It smells kinda like shit and old, wet laundry. Where the hell have you brought me?!"

 

Yuuri stopped Victor and reached up and removed the bandana and headphones in one fell swoop.

 

Victor blinked, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the sudden bright lights, his ears suddenly assaulted by loud noises.

 

A split second later, his brain made the connection.  _ That's… _

 

"...dogs."

 

Yuuri took a step back in the hallway and spun in circles between the cages, riling up the pound puppies, making them bark even more.

 

"Surprise!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who wanted to know about the sad stuff:  
> Victor starts to open up and asks how Yuuri moved on from Vicchan's death (in an attempt to begin moving on from his mother's death) , but talking about it makes Yuuri have an emotional breakdown, since Vicchan was in a hit and run, but didn't die immediately, so Yuuri had to make the decision for the vet to put him down to end his suffering.
> 
> ANYWAYS!  
> Thus begins the bonding between Yuuri and the two Nikiforov alphas.  
> 😉😏


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack!
> 
> Sorry about the delay. Real life happened, and then I wanted to make sure I got back into the swing of writing for my surrogate story. But now that I'm back on track with that, have a new chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit starts getting messy...
> 
> ...both figuratively and literally...

By the time Sergei returned, Victor had his arms full of a small, wiggly ball of curly fluff. When asked why he chose that specific puppy, Victor babbled some nonsense about looking into the puppy's eyes and just _knowing_.

 

In reality, he had seen the way Yuuri's face lit up at the sight of the poodle. The shelter said it was a standard poodle, so would be much larger than Vicchan, and he knew that the dog was supposed to be for him...but the thought of being able to bring some small amount of cheer to the omega just _did things_ to Victor's insides.

 

The addition of Makkachin, as Victor named her, couldn't have come at a better time. Two weeks later, once everyone had settled into a new schedule that included puppy care, Yuuri went into his first heat since he arrived in Russia.

 

Victor came home that day to a whimpering Makka, some muffled music coming from his dad and Yuuri's room, the sound canceling headphones on the entryway table, and an envelope full of cash and a note in the kitchen.

 

_Yuuri's in heat. Use the headphones if necessary, or if it's too much, there's plenty of money for you to rent a hotel room and eat out. If you do, please just regularly text me so I know you're safe. Placed plenty of scent blockers in our room, so there shouldn't be a smell problem. Let me know if there's any issues these next few days, regarding Yuuri's heat or otherwise._

 

Victor let out a deep sigh and dragged his hand down his face. _A heat is natural. It's normal. It's not disgusting, but...thinking of dad doing…'that'...ewwwww._

 

He walked into the living room and sniffed the air, but smelled nothing out of the ordinary. He strained his ears, but didn't hear anything. Satisfied, he went to his room and pulled out his books and notes and dug into his homework.

 

* * *

 

It was pitch black out when Victor found himself jerked awake. He sat in his bed, trying to figure out what woke him when he heard the faintest noise. He couldn't tell what it was, but it was coming from inside the house. He glanced at his clock and groaned. _03:17. Fuck me._ He flopped back on his bed and attempted to go back to sleep, but he kept hearing the noise, and it was just loud enough to keep his brain active and awake. Grumbling, he rolled out of bed and walked out of his room to investigate the noise.

 

As he walked down the hall and towards the center of the house, it got louder. It wasn't until he reached the far side of the living room that his sleepy brain finally put the pieces together. _Oh shit. Oh fuck. Ew no. No, no, no. Gross!_

 

The moment he turned to walk away and try to forget everything he just heard, a low moan drifted through the closed door. It immediately made Victor's muscles lock and all the hairs on his body stand on end. As if it had developed a mind of it's own, his head and upper body slowly began to turn back towards the bedroom door. There were several muffled sounds, followed by another long moan. His small briefs immediately tented when he realized he was hearing a very loud, and currently very satisfied omega in the throes of heat.

 

Without thinking, he crept silently towards the door. As he neared, he felt a shiver run down his body. A split second later, his brain acknowledged that the cause was Yuuri's heat pheromones leaking past the scent blockers his dad had supposedly installed. He couldn't recognize the smell, but in an instant, he felt a mix of the most calm, yet the most aroused, he had ever felt. His dick was straining almost painfully, begging for attention. As he took the last few steps up to the door, he heard a cry of "Alpha!!"

 

His dick pulsed, and he had to fight to hold back an orgasm, the sounds and smell coming from the room almost too much for his teenage libido.

 

As his dick twitched again, his hand subconsciously found its way into his underwear, and he began stroking himself in sync with the quiet, wet slapping sounds. Blessedly, his father was quiet, but Yuuri was not. And Yuuri never called out Sergei's name specifically, but cried out for his alpha instead.

 

Victor silently slid to the floor, leaning against the wall near the door frame, his hips twitching  and thrusting up off the ground as he stroked himself faster. His eyes fluttered shut as he imagined Yuuri beneath him...Yuuri looking up and calling out to him...

 

As he felt his orgasm nearing again, Yuuri's voice became more strained.

 

"A-Alpha!! So close. Hngh...hah...ngh...fuck. Yes. Just a little...little...I-I'm gonna...gonna cum...oh f-f-fuck...mmph...! AAAUGH...!!"

 

At the sound of Yuuri's orgasm, Victor knot popped painfully under his hand. He hissed quietly as he quickly grabbed it with both hands to put pressure on it to ease the pain. His entire body shuddered as stands of cum soaked his briefs, flooded was small extra space there was, before leaking out and dripping down his groin and onto the floor around him. He struggled to breathe as the pheromone saturated air prolonged his release, and his body almost collapsed under the strain of the powerful orgasm mixed with forcefully maintaining his silence.

 

After an unknown amount of time, his knot began to shrink. And once his legs stopped feeling like jello, he shakily brought himself to his feet and hobbled into his bathroom. He stripped off his saturated briefs and used a wet washcloth to clean the rest of his cum off his legs. Once he felt less sticky, and snuck back to where he had been sitting and wiped up the floor. He could hear quiet murmurs through the door, but nothing distinct.

 

After taking in one last breath, Victor returned to his bedroom and tried to fall back asleep. But while his knot had gone down his dick as a whole had not. After about half an hour of tossing and turning, Victor threw his covers back and stalked to the laundry room. After a moment of digging, he found one of Yuuri's many plain undershirts, one that would not immediately be missed. The scent was strong, having been worn just before he fell into his full blown heat.

 

Victor returned to his room, flopped onto his back on his bed, let the shirt fall on his face, then reached for his cock. With Yuuri's scent so overwhelming, it didn't take long for him to cum all over his hands and abdomen.

 

Thankfully, this time, his body seemed satisfied. As his mind began to clear and his instincts took a step back, his rational mind returned.

 

Once the weight of what he had just done came crashing down upon him,the picked up Yuuri's shirt, and frantically flung it into the corner of his room, where it landed on, but shortly thereafter fell off of his desk, and onto the floor. He raced to his window and wrenched it open, taking gasping breaths of the crisp night air.

 

Shame and embarrassment coursed through his veins. _What the fuck did I just do?! Yuuri isn't mine! He isn't my mate! He's married to dad!! They love each other! What the fuck?! Why am I acting like some stalker teenage homewrecker wannabe?!_

 

With his arousal thoroughly squashed, he crawled back into bed and stared at his ceiling until his eyes fluttered shut once more. As he drifted off into sleep, his thoughts drifted to Makkachin. _Thank God she isn't potty trained and currently has to be confined to the tiled kitchen at night..._

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Victor got ready quickly and dashed out of the house, grabbing the envelope of money. On his way to school, he shot his dad a quick message that he was going over to a friend's house after school, and wouldn't be home till late.

 

After school, he met up with his best friend, a transfer student named Christophe Giacometti. Chris instantly noticed something was up, that Victor was more tense than usual, and that common noises were making him jump slightly. He pressed Victor for answers, but Victor refused to say anything. Realizing pushing too hard would get them nowhere, he promised he would be ready to listen if Victor ever changed his mind, before dropping the topic and moving on to something else.

 

* * *

 

When Victor returned home later that night, not much had changed inside the house. He avoided Yuuri and Sergei's room like the plague, and quickly hid away in his own room. After eating dinner and some late night random internet browsing, he rushed through his nighttime routine and hopped into bed.

 

* * *

 

Victor awoke with a gasp. He quickly looked over at his clock, noticed it was only an hour past midnight, and cringed. He crawled back under his covers and tried to fall back asleep, but found that his cock was slowly hardening, until it was straining against his flimsy underwear and leaking from the tip.

 

He tried to will his erection away, thought of everything vulgar and reprehensible in an attempt to stave away the arousal, but nothing worked. He sighed, realizing release would be the only way he could fall back asleep. He shimmied out of his now wet briefs and grabbed his dick. His brain raced through all the images of porn he had ever seen and he tried to get himself off, but nothing seemed to work. As time went on, and he didn't feel any closer, he bit down on his lip and started moving his hand faster and faster. And when still nothing seemed to do the trick, he let go of his cock and cringed. _I bet it would help. But it's so wrong. But I cant sleep if I can't get this damn boner to go away, and I need to sleep, because I have a test tomorrow. Argh! Fuck it!_

 

Before he could second guess himself, he clambered out of bed and picked up Yuuri's shirt from the corner. He flicked it once to remove any dog hairs or dust bunnies before he marched back to his bed and draped the shirt over his face again. As he took a deep breath of Yuuri's scent, his hand once again reached for his cock and began to stroke. His mind wandered to what he thought Yuuri would look like naked, skin flushed, and presenting for him. Far too quickly, he felt the pressure in his balls build, and soon he was cumming all over himself. He reached for some tissues and wiped himself up, before he grabbed the shirt. He started to move as if he was going to throw the shirt back into the corner, but after a moment, he changed his mind and shoved it haphazardly into the drawer of his nightstand.

 

* * *

 

The next night, Victor didn't even hesitate when his body woke him up. Logically, he was disgusted at being sexually attracted to Yuuri of all people. _I can't even honestly say I 100% like the guy as a friend, or acquaintance, or whatever he is to me. Like, he's cool and chill and stays out of my way when I'm having a bad day without me having to say so, but there's just something still not right about him being here...something still just feels off. So I definitely don't like him, like him._ But his inner alpha apparently had other ideas.

 

* * *

 

Victor randomly woke up and jerked himself off to Yuuri's scent for every night of Yuuri's heat.

 

The morning after it ended, Victor awoke (at a normal time in the morning) to the sound of pans clanging and dishes scraping, and the smell of bacon and pancakes drifting down the hall.

 

Once he was up and ready for the day, he made his way into the kitchen. He found Yuuri standing over the stove, humming joyfully as he effortlessly handled several food items at once. Sergei was glued to Yuuri's back, his arms wrapped around the omega's waist, his eyes closed, his nose stuck in Yuuri's neck, and a soft smile on his lips.

 

As Victor started to look away, his eyes snapped back to Yuuri's neck. There, on the side not covered by his father's face, was a clear and fresh bite mark on Yuuri's scent gland. His eyes darted to Sergei's neck where he noticed the same bonding bite.

 

He stood quietly, unnoticed by the pair that were still clearly in their own happy little world. On one hand, Victor was ecstatic. _I haven't seen dad look so content and just...happy, since before mom got sick. He deserves this. I'm truly glad Yuuri makes him happy._ But on the other hand, Victor felt like a pit had formed in his gut, but he couldn't figure out why.

 

* * *

 

That night, Victor slept soundly, his body remaining blissfully calm. When he woke up the next morning, he grabbed Yuuri's shirt and buried it back in the dirty laundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just kinda came to me all at once, and I just sat and word vomited this all down. So if you see any errors, please let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

For the first few weeks after Yuuri's heat ended, Victor struggled to be around the omega without his mind being flooded with guilt and embarrassment over how he had masturbated to Yuuri's scent every night. Yuuri noticed the tension, but decided to give the young alpha some space and time to try and resolve whatever was bothering him. And once everything returned to normal, Victor thanked his lucky stars that Yuuri didn't try to ask about it after-the-fact.

 

* * *

 

Sergei walked into the living room to see both Yuuri and Victor lounging on different couches, their noses both buried in different books. Makka had chosen Victor's body as his pillow for the day.

 

"Hey you two, got a second?"

 

Simultaneously, both Yuuri and Victor snapped their books shut and glanced over towards Sergei. Makka stood up and huffed at the sudden movement, and walked over to her dog bed where she huffed again before spinning in circles and laying back down. 

 

"Yes dear?"

"Yeah dad, what's up?"

 

Sergei sat down and rubbed his face.

 

"Someone discovered that the plant manager at our Moscow location was doctoring the books and embezzling thousands from the company. He was, of course, fired on the spot, and the CEO asked for me personally to be sent over to get everything straightened out and back on track. That's means I'd have to be away from home for a while."

 

He glanced at the two in front of him. Victor seemed slightly irritated but overall ok. Yuuri however, was not ok. His eyes were watering and his lower lip trembled.

 

"B-But...we just bonded...I don't know if I can handle you being gone for months so soon after..."

 

Sergei stood up and sat down next to Yuuri, pulling the omega into his lap and nuzzling his scent gland.

 

"I know, and sparing the details, I've already explained our situation. They're desperate to get it fixed, so they told me if I could take a month to get everything running smoothly again, then they'd pay to fly me back for every weekend until they're able to hire a new manager. Would that be ok? I know it's nowhere near ideal, especially for the first month, but I'd still get to see you often once the initial clusterfuck has been handled."

 

Yuuri sat in silence and contemplated everything. Eventually he sublely nodded.

 

"I don't like it, but I understand the necessity."

 

Yuuri glanced over to Victor and gave a small, teasing smile.

 

"And besides, I'll still have Victor here to protect me if something bad were to happen, right? Such a big, strong alpha."

 

Victor frowned. "Tch, as if" he snapped, though his tone held no actual malice.

 

* * *

 

The weekend after his father flew to Moscow, Victor woke up feeling heavy and absurdly lethargic. He groaned as he rolled out of bed, his joints aching and his muscles screaming in pain. He shuffled to the bathroom and immediately downed several pain pills. He considered going back to bed, but took a second glance at the pill bottle. _Fuck, I took the ones that require food. Guess I'm gonna go eat before I go to bed._ He dragged his feet into the kitchen and blindly passed the omega cooking. He flopped into one of the kitchen chairs and dropped his head onto his arms on the table with a thud. He instantly recoiled and moaned in pain and did his best to curl up into a ball and will away his now pounding headache.

 

Yuuri glanced over at the obviously miserable teen and quietly walked over with a plate of breakfast. The pain and suffering that seemed to be radiating from Victor pulled at something in Yuuri that he had never felt before. He had always enjoyed comforting people, but his need to comfort Victor in the moment felt so much...stronger. Before he could think, he reached out a hand and gently carded his fingers through Victor's hair.

 

The moaning coming from Victor almost instantly changed from pain to pleasure. Yuuri immediately snatched back his hand at the sound, his checks flushing. But before he could step further away, Victor looked up at him with grabby hands.

 

"Nooooo...come baaaack...that felt so goooood...made the pain go away..."

 

Yuuri stood still in shock. He and Victor had been on good, if not even friendly, terms for a while, but never had he sought out Yuuri for any kind of affection or physical contact. After a few moments of listening to the young alpha whimper quietly, Yuuri stepped forward, and began stroking Victor's hair again. Victor sighed in contentment and nuzzled against Yuuri's torso.

 

"Hmmmm...feels good...keep going..."

 

They remained like that for a while, Yuuri gently massaging Victor's scalp, and Victor cuddling against Yuuri.

 

Eventually, Yuuri stopped his hands and put his fingers under Victor's chin to make the alpha look at him.

 

"Victor, what's going on? Are you ok?"

 

Victor's gaze faltered as he pulled away.

 

"I'm sorry, I uh, don't know what came over me."

 

Before he could stand up and leave, another wave of pain washed over Victor's body and he flinched. Yuuri quickly pulled Victor close and resumed his head massage.

 

"No, no, no, it's ok. I don't mind, I swear. I've just never seen you like this before so I just got concerned."

 

Victor sat in silence, whimpering and trying to contain himself. Several times he opened his mouth to speak, but the words would not come out. When he finally did speak, it was little more than a choked whisper.

 

"I don't know what's wrong with me. Everything just _aches._  If it weren't for the pain, I'd guess I was a couple hours away from starting my rut. But my ruts have never felt like _this._ "

 

Yuuri wracked his brain for anything that might help the alpha, but came up with a blank.

 

"Victor, I'm going to call your dad and see if he has anything ideas. Can you manage to eat some breakfast in the meantime?"

 

Victor sighed but nodded. Yuuri rubbed his wrists along Victor's neck, subtly scenting him as he withdrew his hands from the silver hair.

 

Yuuri dashed into his bedroom and grabbed his cell phone, dialing Sergei.

 

_"Hi sweetheart, how are you?"_

 

"Not great, to be honest. I need your help, Sergei."

 

_"Yuuri, are you ok? What's wrong?"_

 

"Victor woke up this morning in pretty bad pain. He said he feels like he's about to have his rut, but on top of that is strong aches and pains all over his body. He kept snuggling into me and asking me to run my fingers through his hair because it apparently made the pain go away. I have no idea what could be happening since I've never heard of anything like this."

 

The line was silent before Sergei let out a long sigh.

 

_"I can't be sure, but if he's anything like me, I think he's just about to have a really bad rut. He actually skipped his last one since it was supposed to happen right after his mother died. His body basically forced skipped it because he was experiencing so much grief. Both of us have always had particularly consistent ruts, and at least for me, when anything throws that cycle off, the next one is a nightmare."_

 

"I...I, um...then...with you...were you...?

 

_"I'm guessing you're wondering why I haven't had a bad heat after my wife's passing?"_

 

"I don't mean to sound callous or like you didn't care as much, but...yeah…"

 

_"I had a rut soon before she died. Emotionally, I didn't want to go through it without her there, but logically I knew what would happen if I skipped it, and I knew I needed to be all there for Victor. She scented several things for me to use, and Victor spent more time with her while I was...preoccupied. And, uh, well, we know what your heat did to me...so um, yeah, I'm, uh...up to date, so to speak."_

 

Yuuri blushed.

 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

 

_"No, don't be. You did nothing wrong. You're just trying to understand, and I appreciate that. I tried to convince Victor to let his body do it's thing after Magdalina passed, but I couldn't coax him out of it enough."_

 

"Oh, ok. So what can I do for Victor now? Anything?"

 

_"I don't know, honestly. Can you take the phone to him? I'll try to talk to him, alpha to alpha, father to son, and then I'll tell you anything he's comfortable sharing. Would that be ok?"_

 

Yuuri sighed.

 

"Yeah, I suppose."

 

_"I know you just want to help, and I appreciate it, but-"_

 

"I know. Cycles are personal, and we're still not bestest best friends or anything. I get it...doesn't mean my omega likes being unable to help..."

 

* * *

 

After handing the phone to a still whimpering Victor, Yuuri turned around and walked into the living room, giving the young alpha some privacy to talk with his father. After about half an hour, he heard his named quietly called from the kitchen. He scurried back in and took the phone from Victor, but before he could ask anything, Victor had turned away and headed towards his bedroom.

 

Yuuri put the phone up to his ear.

 

"Well?"

 

_"I want you to talk to him and double check with him after this, because right now he's torn between wanting relief and not to seem like he's replacing his mother with you-"_

 

"I...I would _never_ ! You _know_ I would never-"

 

_"Yuuri, sweetheart, I know. I know. No one is accusing you of that. But he said your touch and scent were extremely calming earlier, and it's messing with his mind that someone that's not his dam has such a calming and 'motherly' effect on him. We agreed that if you were ok with it, it would be best for you to be near him, to help with the pain he's gonna have. You obviously don't have to stay for the more...horny aspects of a rut. But in the downtime, if you could be there for him?"_

 

"I...I don't know. I feel like that's making a huge jump in our relationship. But...if it's what he wants, and will help him get through the rut...then yeah, I'll do whatever I can. Within reason."

 

Sergei let out a sigh over the phone.

 

 _"Thank you Yuuri. I'm so...so_ mad _I can't be there for him right now, so I appreciate you being willing to step up with something so...different. I know you won't take advantage of him or anything, so if you could just...give into his whims during all this. Within reason, of course."_

 

Yuuri groaned and aggressively rubbed his hands over his face.

 

"Yeah...yeah, ok."

 

Sergei ket out a loud sigh of relief.

 

_"Thank you. I'll call in a few days once his rut should be over to check in on everything, ok? And if things get worse before then, just give me a call. Ensuring my family is ok is more important than my work. I can pause what I'm doing if absolutely necessary."_

 

"Ok. I'll keep you posted. I'm gonna go check on him before his rut hits too much harder and he becomes less coherent. I love you Sergei."

 

_"I love you too Yuuri."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *groans and slowly raises from the debris*  
> I liiiiiive.
> 
> Also, I'm now living in Japan, so 🥳
> 
> Anyways, the last few months have been utterly insane, with packing, moving, and everything in between.
> 
> I also got to go to Karatsu to celebrate both Yuuri and Victor's birthdays. Cosplayed at both. Was the only non-Japanese speaking one there, so a lot of conversation was done with hand gestures, but it was still a ton of fun!
> 
> But now I'm sick, probably from the cold of the breeze from the ocean and my body finally crashing from this past month.
> 
> So, new chapter, because I havent had time, and I've felt really bad about leaving these stories for so long. Hopefully, once we actually move into the house we're going to rent and out of this hotel room, I'll be able to write and post with a more regular schedule once again!
> 
> Thank you to everyone that's stuck around!!!  
> ❤❤❤❤


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my New Years gift to y'all. I hope you enjoy!

Yuuri ran around the house gathering anything and everything that might be necessary to help Victor through his rut. Once he had everything stashed in a box nearby, he stood quietly outside of Victor's door and tried to rein in his instincts. The smell coming from under the door was a strong mix of arousal and frustration and extreme discomfort. After a few moments, as he felt more in control despite the wild hormones, he knocked. A quiet "Come in" drifted out.

 

Yuuri gently opened the door to see Victor curled in a ball on his bed, sweat dripping down his forehead. Victor looked up once the door shut, and reached out for Yuuri, a silent pleading expression on his face.

 

Yuuri walked up to the side of the bed and immediately reached out to run his fingers through Victor's hair. Almost instantly, the tension dropped off Victor and he visibly relaxed into the touch.

 

"Victor, I need you to be honest and upfront with me. What do you want me to do? Your dad basically said cuddle and scent you in moments that you're less...sexually driven. Is that what you want?"

 

Victor nodded subtly, but Yuuri wasn't satisfied.

 

"I'm sorry if it seems silly, but I need you to say it out loud. I need you to tell me what's ok and what's not. This is a major change to our usual interactions, and I just...don't want to overstep any boundaries."

 

Victor groaned, but shakily pushed himself to a seated position and looked Yuuri in the eyes. 

 

"I, Victor, want you, Yuuri, to do whatever you can to make this...pain...go...away. Cuddle me, scent me, just...hold me. I don't care. I...I already, um, got off once...while you were on the phone with dad. But the pain almost overwhelmed any sense of pleasure. So yeah, I won't survive the rest of my rut without some relief in between. So please,  _ please _ get over here and make. it. better!"

 

Victor plea was cut off by a choked off sob. Yuuri quickly wrapped his arms around the shaking alpha. He held Victor for several moments before he started rubbing his wrists all over, trying to scent Victor.

 

"I need to grab a couple things and bring them in here, but I'll be quick I promise."

 

Victor continued to cling to Yuuri, but eventually relaxed and loosened his grip.

 

"Please hurry..."

 

Once he was free from Victor's hands, he ran out into the hallway to grab the box he had gathered, and placed it on the nightstand so that it would be within reach. He pulled out a couple bottles of water and snack bars, then grabbed a washcloth and ran into the bathroom, wetting the cloth with cool water.

 

He returned to the bed and awkwardly clambered on, positioning himself against the headboard. After a few rocks back and forth and some shuffles, Yuuri settled in and patted his lap. Without hesitation, Victor scrambled over to lay his head in Yuuri's lap, stretching out his neck towards Yuuri's fingers.

 

Yuuri took a deep breath, then focused on filling the room with calming pheromones. As Yuuri watched Victor's body slowly relax, he rolled Victor so that he was lying on his back. Once Victor found a comfortable position, Yuuri grabbed the washcloth and began gently wiping down Victor's face and neck. Once Victor's skin was cleaned of all the tacky, drying sweat, he set the cloth aside and resumed threading his fingers through Victor's hair.

 

After about 10 minutes, Yuuri realized that Victor had fallen asleep, his expression finally free from the pinched look of pain he'd had all morning. As he paused his ministrations to give Victor a quick once over, the alpha let out a quiet but high pitched whine of distress. Yuuri's fingers quickly returned to Victor's head, and the noise stopped.

 

After about an hour, Victor's body began to grow restless. Yuuri noticed that as time went on, the movements became more specific, and soon, Victor was thrusting his hips up into the air, quiet grunts accompanying each thrust. Without thinking, Yuuri yelped and tried to back away, but only slammed his body into the headboard and jostling Victor awake. Yuuri began to panic and babble.

 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I just...you were just, uh-"

 

Victor shook his head as he quickly awoke and realized the situation. His nostrils flared as he realized what was happening, which flooded his nose with Yuuri's scent. It wasn't as enticing as his heat scent, but it still sent a shiver down the alpha's body. His alpha screamed to hold down the omega and do whatever possible to produce more of the intoxicating smell, but his mind held him back.

 

"Yuuri...just...just go..."

 

Yuuri withdrew him limbs from around the alpha and scurried out of the room. Once the door slammed shut, Victor groaned loudly and shoved his face onto the bed where Yuuri had been sitting. He took a long, deep breath in, and his cock twitched. 

 

_ I need him to keep me sane in my down time, but his scent just makes the waves of my rut worse. What am I supposed to do?! _

 

* * *

 

After an antagonistic hour of hearing pained cries and smelling dissatisfaction, Yuuri finally heard Victor call him back inside the room.

 

Yuuri poked his head in to make sure the coast was clear. The bed was more disheveled, and some of the blankets were now in a pile in the corner. But one look at Victor had Yuuri rushing to his side.

 

"Victor!! What's wrong?!"

 

Victor's entire body was balled up and shaking, dried tear tracks snaked down his cheeks, and his scent was so full of anger and frustration, not the usual satisfied and relaxed one would expect post orgasm.

 

Victor tried talking, but his words were cut off and muffled by his sobs.

 

"...hurts…"

 

Yuuri quickly climbed back onto the bed, and started frantically scenting and forcing out as much calming pheromones as his body would produce.

 

Eventually, after one large, final shiver, Victor's body calmed down and the crying turned into sniffles. Yuuri reached for the washcloth again, and inwardly cursed himself for not re-coolimg it, but did his best to wipe down Victor's face and neck.

 

The feeling of Yuuri's care plus the soothing scent now permeating the air caused the last bit of tension to drain out of Victor's body, and he passed out. There were several things Yuuri wanted to do while Victor was sleeping, but his instincts screamed at him to stay.

 

After another hour, Victor finally started to stir. Before he was even fully awake, he pushed himself up and moved to curl up across Yuuri's lap, his face smushed in Yuuri's neck. Yuuri froze for a moment, unsure of what to do. But as Victor's scent finally started to clear, he wrapped his arms around the teen and gently rocked him back and forth.

 

"Victor? Can you tell me what happened?"

 

Victor shrunk down and tried to bury himself deeper into Yuuri. Yuuri gave the suffering alpha a small smile and moved one of his hands back to threading through the silver locks.

 

"Are you comfortable telling me what happened? If you're not, that's ok too."

 

Victor's body froze for a second, before he nuzzled his face back into Yuuri's neck. Without moving, Victor finally spoke up.

 

"Everything hurt. Jacking off didn't feel good. I just felt like I rubbed my dick raw. The only thing it did was release the tension in my groin...not the whole body relaxation that normally comes from...you know..."

 

Yuuri chuckled while he assured Victor he knew exactly what he was trying to say. They both sat and awkwardly laughed until it became too much, and they fell back into a temporary silence.

 

"Is there something I can do to help? Can I bring you anything?"

 

Victor's entire body tensed for a moment, his scent spiking, before it vanished just as quickly as it had appeared, and he whispered a quiet "No".

 

Yuuri frowned. He could tell there was something Victor wanted, but was too ashamed or embarrassed to ask for. And while normally, he'd just let it go, the situation was anything but normal. And if a bit of prying could help relieve Victor's discomfort during his rut, he'd do his best to find out what it was.

 

"Victor, I know we're still not super close, but I'd hope you understand that you can tell me anything. I won't laugh, and I won't make fun of you...I won't even tell your father if you want to keep it a secret. If you absolutely don't want to say, that's fine. I won't lie and say that I'll like that response, but I'll respect it. I just...seeing and hearing you like this is driving my instincts crazy.

 

"Ever since my heat, my need to take care of you has grown, and I don't know why. I know you don't need me to mother you, but I just...want to be there for you. Be a confidant. Be a friend. Whatever you need at the time. And it breaks my heart seeing you in such pain like this. I know I'm not your mother, and I know you'll never see me as that, and I accept that without complaint. But if there's anything I can do for you, as an omega, please,  _ please _ let me know."

 

Silent tears slid down Victor's face at Yuuri's honest plea.

 

"I...I know you just genuinely care. And the fact that you've respected my boundaries makes me so happy. But...would..."

 

Victor's mouth opened and closed as he tried to find the right words.

 

"...would it be so bad...if I...wanted...it?"

 

Yuuri's head snapped down to look at Victor, shock written all over his face.

 

"W-What?"

 

Victor closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them again and locking eyes with Yuuri.

 

"Would...would it be so bad if I...uh...wanted you to...spoil me? No, that's not it. Pamper? I don't know. It doesn't feel quite the same as when I wanted attention from mom, but...I've noticed you being more...motherly. And while my stupid emotional brain still isnt quite ready to fully let you in like that, my instincts have...liked...the attention."

 

Yuuri stared down at the alpha.

 

"V-Victor, a-are you sure? I'll do whatever I can to help, but I don't want you to think I'm trying to take advantage of you while you're rutting."

 

Victor gave Yuuri a wobbly smile.

 

"Yes, Yuuri I'm sure. As for what you can do to help...I know this is a  _ lot _ to ask, and I know it's coming out of nowhere, but...um...for the rest of my rut, would...um...would you be willing to...t-to..."

 

Victor paused as his voice shook, and took a deep breath.

 

"...to just...s-stay with me...?"

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how often I'll update this story, just fyi. My surrogate story is my priority right now, but this has been sitting in my docs for a small bit, so I figured what the heck lol


End file.
